ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rock Harder than the Rocks
Plot Rock Harder than the Rocks It was 3:30 a.m. the day after we left Chicago. Santi and Fer were both asleep but I was not in the RV. Instead I was at home as XLR8 grabbing some new clothes and leaving behind the dirty ones to wash. When I returned to the RV it was just 3:38 a.m. That morning when we woke up and I got dressed my dad asked me where I got that shirt. “Oh this I always had It i just never wore it ” I responded. We dove on for a few hours and we were all getting hungry. We arrived in Minnesota at 3:30 p.m. and immediately went to have lunch at a Denny’s. When we were done we went to see the mining they were doing. We came up to the side of a mountain with a tunnel through it. However when got there we saw police tape and officers everywhere. We walked toward them and one stopped us and said “This area is closed to the community, no one is allowed in there.” we heard rocks smashing from inside the cave. “I sounds like someone’s in there” Santi replied. “Not someone…something” said a voice. We looked to where the voice came from and saw a man. “I’m Charles Dingo owner and head mine instructor for this mine” he introduced himself. “What do you mean by ‘something’?” my dad asked. He explained to us how “…yesterday afternoon when they were almost done working a giant 20 ft tall monster appeared out of the wall. It started to attack us and roar at us. We all got out as soon as we could, called the police and they set this whole thing up. The monster however is still in their and he seems to be mad at us. We don’t know why though” “Well maybe that was his home and you disturbed it.” “Well then why would he keep destroying it then?” About 5 minutes later the mine instructor took us in to see he stayed back but told us if we wanted to see it to go on forward and left us a warning. As we kept walking the sounds kept getting louder and louder, when finally we saw a giant rock monster with his back to us banging on the wall. “Whoa that thing is huge” said Santi. “I wonder what it wants” my dad said. Unfortunately for us the beast hear us. He then turned around and roared. We ran off and the monster charged. I turned behind a rock to hide and the monster followed Fer and Santi. He led them to a dead and was about to strike when he felt 3 spikes thrown at his back. When he turned around he saw me as Spykeback. He then charged at me. I was prepared and flung 3 pikes at him. They had no effect and as he came I stabbed a 5 foot spike in his chest. All that did was break the spike. Then he slammed me against the wall. “Ok not my best idea.” I said as I picked myself up. The monster continued to charge at me and threw a punch. I ducked and dove between his legs, got on his back and tried slashing him as much as possible. He then just ran backwards and crushed me against the wall. Then he picked me up and threw me towards our exit. I tried firing spikes out of my hands with no effect. “Tomas come on!” Santi called and we all ran out. As we left the last thing we heard was his roar. A was back to normal when we reached the end. We saw the mine instructor outside and he asked what happened. We told him about the monster and how he attacked us. “What was it anyways?” my dad asked. “We call it an evolved rock.” he responded. “I call it Cinderblock!” I said. “Well that’s more catchy, from now on we’ll call it Cinderblock.” he said “well now that you’ve seen it you might want to stay away from it” he said walking away. Later that day we went back in the mine again this time we had a plan. The plan involved me as Fourarms would fight and defeat Cinderblock then Santi and Fer would tie it with a chain. We went in and saw Cinderblock still thrashing when he saw us he roared and charged. I transformed into Fourarms and charged back. I fought hard and did what I could, but no matter how hard I hit Cinderblock came back harder. I kept trying, but I was no match for him. He was bigger and stronger than me. Cinderblock then put his hands together, put them over his head, and pounded down. I could not take much more and the watch would turn me back any second, so we decided that we should go. We started running out however this time Cinderblock followed us. I turned back to myself the second we came back into the light. We hid on the side and Cinder block ran forward into town. When we found him again he was throwing cars and destroying the city. “We need to put and end to this madness once and for all!” Fer stated. “No can do” I said “I can’t hurt him no matter how hard I hit him.” “Maybe you don’t need to hurt him, there must be some way to beat him, everyone has a weak spot” Santi told us. “I know I can use Common Cold’s Acid spit to dissolve him.” I realized “Ok here goes nothing” I pushed the button. Spun the dial until I reached Common Cold and slammed down. There was a noise and a flash of light when it faded it revealed that I did not turn into Common Cold but into Icepick. “Oh man I need to melt not freeze.” I complained. I ran out to the street. I turned both my hands into a mace and challenged Cinderblock. Early in the battle I was no match and was losing. Then I blasted the ground and created a wall of ice. Cinderblock easily broke through to find me with one hand shaped like a mace and ram his head. While he was off balance I used both my hands and blasted him. I quickly froze him and was immobilized. I had beat Cinderblock and everyone cheered. About a few minutes later we went back into the mine to see how it all worked out. That night we left Minnesota in the RV for our next stop. We changed into our pajamas and my dad asked me “Didn’t you have a different pajama?” “Uh no I got to pairs” I responded remembering my early event as XLR8. Meanwhile on the street where I froze Cinderblock he was still there, frozen. Then suddenly there grew a small crack on the ice. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *Cinderblock Aliens used *XLR8 *Four Arms *Icepick Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes